Tui Sutherland
Tui T. Sutherland (born July 31 1978 in Caracas, Venezuela) is a children's book author who has also written under the pseudonym Heather Williams. She graduated from Williams College in 1998, and she and her husband live in Boston, Massachusetts with their yorkshire-poodle mix, Sunshine. She also uses the pen name Erin Hunter to write the Seekers novel series alongside Victoria Holmes, Kate Cary and Cherith Baldry. She also wrote Secrets of the Clans as the fourth Erin. Self Description "Okay, I know what you’re thinking. Tui? What kind of name is that? Is it short for something? Nope. Among the many great things to come out of New Zealand (the Lord of the Rings movies, cats that paint, my mom) is a bird called the tui—not as well known as the kiwi, but a heck of a lot noisier! I was born in Caracas, Venezuela, and lived in Asuncion, Paraguay; Miami, Florida; and Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic, before moving to New Jersey in high school, where I started doing theatre—mostly backstage work, because (a) it was fun, and (b) you got to hang out in the dark with cute boys. (Er, I mean . . . because it was artistically fulfilling, yes.) I graduated from Williams College in ’98 (yay Ephs!) and I currently live in Boston with my husband and my adorable yoodle Sunshine (what’s a yoodle? A puppy that’s three-quarters poodle and one-quarter Yorkshire terrier, of course!). Much to my parents’ relief, I abandoned my theatrical aspirations after college for the far more stable and lucrative career of fiction writing. My first two official books were beginning readers, part of Grosset & Dunlap’s “First Friends” series for kids learning to read. MEET MO AND ELLA is tough to find now, but FUN WITH MO AND ELLA should still be out there somewhere. I also wrote a biography for 8- to 12-year-olds of magician Harry Houdini, entitled WHO WAS HARRY HOUDINI? And if you look me up on Amazon, you’ll find my name attached to all kinds of wacky projects, only some of which I can actually take any credit for: KERMIT’S MIXED-UP VALENTINES (co-written with Emily Sollinger) GLITTERING GALAXIES: A TRIP THROUGH THE STARS (comes with glitter tattoos!) MONSTER PARTY (also with glitter tattoos!) SILLY CREEPY CRAWLIES (with glitter tattoos of BUGS!) And ok, yes, HIDE AND GO PEEP might have been me, too. Now I’m writing novels for teenagers, which is very exciting because, well, those are the books I like to read anyway. The first was THIS MUST BE LOVE, which retells Shakespeare’s play A Midsummer Night’s Dream in a modern-day high school, from the point of view of the two heroines, Hermia and Helena. Next up was the AVATARS trilogy, because I always wanted to write my own post-apocalyptic supernatural thriller, although I was a little surprised to discover my version has sinister flying dolphins in it. Those books are Book One: SO THIS IS HOW IT ENDS, Book Two: SHADOW FALLING, and Book Three: KINGDOM OF TWILIGHT!" And now I'm writing all kinds of fun new projects like PET TROUBLE and SEEKERS, so check out my Books page (or my blog!) to find out more. :-)" (Quote from http://tuibooks.com/?q=node/11) Books Warriors *Secrets of the Clans *Cats of the Clans Avatars *So This Is How It Ends *Shadow Falling Mo and Ella * Meet Mo and Ella (2001) * Fun with Mo and Ella (2002) Glitter Tatoo Books * Monster Party (with glitter tattoos) (2000) * Silly Creepy Crawlies (with glitter tattoos) (2000) * Glittering Galaxies: A Trip Through the Stars (with glitter tattoos) (2001) Seekers *The Quest Begins (2008) Other * Kermit's Mixed-Up Valentines (co-written with Emily Sollinger) (2001) * Hide and Go Peep! (2001) * Who Was Harry Houdini? (2002) * This Must Be Love (2004) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) * He's With Me (I Heart Bikinis) (2007) * Nellie Oleson Meets Laura Ingalls (Little House) (2007) * Warriors: Secrets of The Clans (2007) External links * Author Website Category:Erin Hunter